Sonadow Crash
by anyale
Summary: Sonic and Shadow "hate" each other. Can a plane crash bring them together? Read and see.


WARNING: Sonadow Sonic was running. The fresh morning air felt refreshing. The blue hedgehog's green eyes were scanning the clouds above him when he bumped into something.  
"Watch it," came Shadow's deep voice. The black hedgehog with red stripes stood there, his red eyes glaring at Sonic.  
Sonic chuckled. "Sorry, Shads!" he apologized.  
"And don't call me Shads!"  
"Okay, Sha-dow!" Sonic mocked. He then turned and began to run again.  
'He's so cute when he's angry,' Sonic thought. 'Wait a minute. What am I thinking? That's ridiculous! No, correction. He's so scary when he's angry. No, I'm not afraid of him. Ug! Is it that hard to come up with something to think?' He continued running.  
'That hedgehog is a blue pest,' Shadow thought, continuing on his way.'But, he's kind of cute. Wait, no. He's annoying. He's annoying. Why can't I get him out of my mind?!'  
Sonic ran to Tails' house. As he entered, he greeted "Hey, buddy! How's it going?" "Just fine, Sonic! Look, I've installed some new gadgets on the X Tornado to make it fly faster and better! Come and see!" The two-tailed orange fox led Sonic to his plane, his blue eyes dancing. "Cool!" Sonic exclaimed, examining each gadget. When he had looked at each one, he said, "Why don't we take it on a test flight?" "Sure!" Tails agreed.  
Soon, the X Tornado was on its way down the runway. Tails was piloting it and Sonic was standing on the top wing, his favorite spot. The plane slipped smoothly into the air. Sonic and Tails watched as the ground sank below them. They could see for miles.  
"Ready for me to speed up?" Tails asked, knowing the answer.  
"Ready, bro!" Sonic exclaimed cheerfully, leaning over to give Tails a double thumbs-up.  
Tails pulled back a lever, preparing to put on full speed. The plane soared through the air at a rapid speed. It began to go faster and faster. Then the X Tornado began to dive.  
Sonic saw some cliffs that were getting closer and closer. "Hey Tails!" he shouted above the whistling wind. "Buddy, is something wrong?"  
Tails was trying to steer the plane. "It's not working!" he exclaimed. "Uh oh! I may have made a mistake with some gadgets that I put in the-"  
"I get it!" Sonic interrupted. "So in plain English, we're gonna crash!"

Tails woke up, his head hurting quite badly. "Sonic?" he called. "Sonic! Where are you?" He climbed out of his plane and looked around. The X Tornado was in terrible shape. And Sonic was nowhere to be seen.  
Shadow had been walking on a path around the cliffs until he heard a crash and an explosion. He quickly skated to the source. There, he saw the crashed X Tornado. He also saw something else. It was blue, lying quite still on the ground. "Sonic." Shadow said. Sonic didn't answer. Shadow looked around. He didn't see Tails anywhere. He walked over to Sonic and looked down at him. Sonic was sprawled out on the ground, his eyes closed. He looked like he'd gotten a bump on his head. Shadow couldn't help but think that Sonic looked beautiful. He carefully picked him up. As he headed toward his house, he accidently bumped a damaged wing on the plane. That was what made Tails start to revive.  
When he got home, he carefully laid Sonic down on a couch. Shadow sat there, watching Sonic sleep. 'He's so cute, it makes me want to kiss him,' he thought. 'No, that's wrong, and it's ridiculous,' he told himself.  
Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over and kissed Sonic on the cheek.  
That happened to be right when Sonic woke up. "Sh-Shadow, what are you doing?" he asked, surprised.  
Shadow quickly pulled away. Sonic noticed that he was doing something he'd never seen him do before. Shadow was blushing. Sonic blushed, too.  
"Um, Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Why did you do that?"  
Shadow was quiet for a moment, then suddenly said, "Because I love you." He then leaned over again, this time kissing Sonic on the lips.  
Sonic looked surprised for a moment, then kissed back. When they broke the kiss, Sonic smiled and said, "I love you too." 


End file.
